Ride or Die
by Littlfluffydino13
Summary: (SPOILERS!) Sequel to Always With You, in Ride or Die, Arthur and the Marston family decide to visit the town of Strawberry for a little vacation. But when the spirits from their past return to finish them off, Arthur's instincts and skills are put to the test!
1. Errands

The sun shone down on the town of Valentine. Dogs barked, children laughed and sheep let out loud _Baaa's!_ A horse's clop of hooves could be heard as she walked through the mud and dirt, heading towards the stockyard. "Okay, Arthur, were here." The man leaned behind him and rubbed the fur of a Buck like a dog. The animal gently kicked his hind leg against the cowboy's. _Quiet, John! Your gonna blow my cover!_ Arthur thought. He was strapped onto the back of John's horse, acting like he'd been recently killed. The clop of John's horse, Rachel, and the bounce that she gave when she walked or trotted was just enough to make Arthur lose his lunch. _Ugh... now I know what a half dead animal feels like. Yup, I shouldn't have ate those cabbages before we left!_ The buck felt bile rising in his throat and leaned his head a little ways down before he let er rip. John covered his nose, "Ugh! Arthur, that's disgusting!" he said, trying not to focus on what his brother had done. Arthur raised his head up a little and opened his mouth, trying to let the gentle breeze air out the bile taste on his tongue. The two arrived at the Stockyard and a man with a light brown hat, white shirt and blue jeans approached John as he got off Rachel. "Well howdy there. Come to see our new horses? We got some fine ones this time of year."

"No thanks, Mr. I'm here for the cow feed I ordered a few weeks back, I sent you a telegram?"

"Oh yeah, I remember! Hey, Carlos," the man turned to another raking hay in the sheep pen, "go get the cow feed that Mr Marston ordered." Carlos did as he was told. The man in the tan hat looked at Arthur playing dead on the back of John's horse. "I see you got some dead weight with you," he said, pointing at the buck. "Oh yeah, dead weight indeed," John replied. Arthur set his jaw, _I heard that!_

* * *

After John got the feed, he and Arthur headed home. The buck jumped down from Rachel and rammed his brother with his 3 point antlers. _Dead weight? DEAD WEIGHT?! You son of a-_

"Ow! Hey easy, Art! I had to play along!" John said in his defense. The stag playfully rolled his eyes and continued walking with his brother twords Strawberry.


	2. A Wolf's Return (05-10 17:48:37)

The wind blew into the trees and shook the branches. John led Rachel to a river and grabbed the feed off her flank, throwing the sack over his shoulder. "Okay Arthur, get on," he said. The buck got ready to spring up and he leaped, landing a little ways off. He scrambled back until he got himself situated. Acting like a dead deer, he went limp again as John led his horse through Strawberry. Some hunters looked at the buck and commented on how big he was and how sharp his antlers were. As a deer, he took it as a compliment. But if Arthur had his original body, that would surely be offensive! After John carried the sack of feed up to the hotel, he went back for Arthur. Unfortunately, John couldn't bring him in because he was an animal. So he had to drop him in the bushes. Arthur stomped his hoof on the dirt.

_Oh come on, this is a crime against humanity! _he thought. _I mean I KNOW I'm a... wild... animal but that doesn't mean I... AM one!_

* * *

Unknown to the family, in the mountains, a cave rested in a cliff side. A brown Timber Wolf scrambled his way up the rocks and entered the cave. He walked down the long slope decline 'till he reached the bottom. A jet black wolf laid on a rock with his chin on his front paws. _Micah... I've completed the hunt and found us a moose to eat._

The black wolf looked up. _Very good, Bill. I must have a word with our boss, now. I have a lead that he might enjoy hearing._

Micah rose to his paws and went down a little passage way, going deeper into the cave. A Grizzly Bear was chewing on a bone, getting the last scrap of meat off. He looked up at the wolf.

_Micah, this better be good!_

_Oh, trust me, Dutch. It is._

_Okay, whaddya got?_

_Oh nothing. Just Bill killing a 300 pound moose by himself and uh_...

Micah cleared his throat

_Arthur having survived our attack and somehow, the waterfall. He's in Strawberry. I've done some sniffing around, and my sense of smell is NEVER wrong._

As soon as the name excaped his mouth, the bear jumped up.

_What!? ARTHUR'S ALIVE? How can that be!_

By now, Micah was pinned to the cave wall by Dutch's massive paw. The wolf gagged.

_Boss... please just... let me explain-_

The bear's grip got tighter.

_... Dutch... I chose to follow YOU! Even after you shot me! Killed me! I still chose to follow you in my afterlife..._

Dutch released his grip a little.

_You still told the Pinkertons EVERYTHING!_

The Grizzly threw the wolf hard on the ground. Micah wimpered a little as he got up. Dutch growled.

_Now. Where. Is. Arthur?_


	3. A Fight For Love & Respect

Please note that I'm not actually following what the game said/did at the end of Arthur and Mary's relationship. I always loved their relationship. This is a fanfiction, after all. Judge if you want.

* * *

Arthur walked through the forest, looking at the beautiful flower buds that were floating down from the trees. He stopped at a small stream, looking at his deer reflection for a minute before slowly drinking the crystal clear water. He swallowed, the cold, refreshing liquid going down his throat, then he continued drinking. The pond was located by a low hanging tree branch and the big valley in front of it.

_Hello, Arthur._

The buck coughed and looked up, still having a mouthful of water in his cheeks. A doe stood before him.

_Don't you remember me?_

The doe stepped into the water, closer to Arthur and he backed up. The Doe's pelt glisined in the sunlight and Arthur gulped hard, swallowing the water in the process.

_It's me, Mary._

Arthur continued backing up as she approached slowly, and his hoof slipped on a wet rock, causing him to fall in the water. Mary giggled and continued walking to him. The buck quickly got up and started to back away in a hurry, but accidentally got his antlers caught in a low hanging branch. Mary continued twords him. Arthur gasped and tried to pull his antlers free from the branches.

_Oh no... No... NO...!_

The doe licked his cheek and his eyes widen with confusion and happiness. Arthur shook his head, his antlers getting free from the branches, and he swooned.

The two deer played in the flowery field and John, Jack and Abigail arrived at the hill top to see why their family member was taking so long. Jack looked at his mother. "Ma, what's Arthur doing? Why is he with that doe?" he asked. Abigail smiled at the two animals then looked at Jack. "Seems Arthur found a new _friend,"_ she said. Mary disappeared into a bush and Arthur stuck his head through, trying to find her. A stag glared at him and he forced Arthur back.

John gasped a little as Arthur was forced to back up. "This isn't good," he said. Jack turned to his father. "Why? What's happening?" He could see Arthur's herd standing a little ways back. Every deer was looking at the two males. "Arthur's being challenged," Abigail answered. Mary walked up to her friend.

_Arthur._

She looked at the other buck and narrowed her eyes. She and Arthur started twords each other but the stag forced Arthur back again. The stag forced the Doe to come with him. Arthur watched.

_Arthur!_

The buck stood there. Mary cried his name again. Arthur pawed his hoof on the ground and snorted angerly. On the hill, John got a little excited. "Oh boy, here we go. A stag battle! The other deer is challenging Arthur for the role of leader and the doe."

Arthur and the stag clashed, locking antlers and threw each other to the ground. The stag had the upper hoof. He rammed the golden colored buck into the ground and jabbed his ribs with his sharp hooves.

"We gotta help Uncle Arthur!" Jack yelled as he made a move to get up, but John held his arm. "This is his fight, son. Not ours."

The buck let out a call in pain and Mary gasped. Eventually, Arthur was able to lock his antlers with the stag's and throw him into a tree. The stag limped away, defeated. Arthur had won.


	4. A Little Frightened (05-10 17:49:50)

**With school being here and all, I'm afraid the story is gonna be a little delayed, sorry.**

* * *

Micah paced back and forth on the spot that used to be his little camp site. Javier looked up at him, sleep still hanging on in the wolf's eyes.

_We should attack now!_ _Why is Dutch making us wait?_

_What are you gabbing about, now? Just let Dutch be Dutch._ _Besides, Arthur can't be THAT strong. He's a deer. We're wolves..._ he finished in a yawn. The black Timber Wolf looked at his packmate and growled again.

_Then how is he stronger than us?_

_Micah, Arthur is a buck! Deer are strong. You should know that._

Javier laid his head back down. Bill ran to them from behind a rock and Micah sat down.

_Bill, this better be important. I'm in the middle of something, _he thought.

Bill gave a sly laugh. _It is, boss. I just saw Arthur in the valley! Apparently he has his own herd now, and a fine young doe. I never thought of him as a romantic type._At the sound of this, Micah chuckled and showed his sharp, daggered teeth.

_Really? Well, in that case, let us go pay a little visit to our brother... _The wolf howled and his two packmates followed, then ran down the mountain side.

* * *

Abigail and John pulled up to the hotel and got off the wagon. A worried Jack came out. "Ma, Pa, have you seen Arthur? I can't find him anywhere." John shook his head while his wife giggled. "I think Arthur is just fine."

* * *

As it turned out, he was fine. More than fine! He was walking with Mary through the forest.

_Oh Arthur, I missed you so much, _Mary thought as she looked at the buck. Arthur looked back.

_Me too._

The two spiritual deer looked at each other for a little moment, slowly moving closer, but someone rushed twords them. It was Jack. "Uncle Arthur!" he said, and Mary ran into the bushes. Arthur looked in her direction, his ears down, then turned to his nephew.

_Jack, why did you have to scare her off? _he thought.

"Arthur, we've been looking all over the forest for you! Me and Pa are going on a fishing trip." By now, the buck was on a rock with his head held high. In the bushes, Mary saw how strong he was and felt a smile creep onto her muzzle. Arthur jumped down from the rock and followed Jack back to where John was waiting.

* * *

"Ah Arthur, I was wondering if you were gonna turn up," John said to the majestic creature. The buck rolled his eyes.

_Just because I'm in the body of a deer don't mean you get to call me 'majestic.'_

He sat down in a dog like position near the river and studied the water. As he watched it, he saw a fish swim up the river, trying to beat the rapids. Arthur bent his nose down to sniff it, but the fish had jumped out of the water and slapped him in the face with it's tail. The buck let out a call of surprise and backed up. John dropped his pole and ran to his brother, calming him down like he was wild horse. When he was calm enough, John gently put his hand on the buck's muzzle, rubbing his fur. "Your okay, boy," he said. Arthur was now shaking a little, but not spooked enough to go on a rampage.


	5. Graveyard

Mary trotted around the forest near Strawberry until she finally felt brave enough to peek her head out of a bush. She saw Arthur behind the hotel and let out a soft call. Arthur looked up at her and he looked around, making sure it was clear, then sprinted to her.

_Mary, what are you doing here? _The buck tilted his head a little. Mary smiled.

_It's crazy when_

_The thing you love the most is the detriment_

_Let that sink in_

_You can think again_

_When the hand you wanna hold is a weapon and_

_You're nothin' but skin_

_Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_I keep running, I keep running, I keep running_

_They say I may be making a mistake_

_I would've followed all the way, no matter how far_

_I know when you go down all your darkest roads_

_I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

_Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_I keep running when both my feet hurt_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_Oh, when you go down all your darkest roads_

_I would've followed all the way to the graveyard (no, oh)_

_You look at me (look at me)_

_With eyes so dark, don't know how you even see_

_You push right through me (push right through me)_

_It's gettin' real_

_You lock the door, you're drunk at the steering wheel_

_And I can't conceal_

_Oh, 'cause I've been diggin' myself down deeper_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_I keep running, I keep running, I keep running_

_They say I may be making a mistake_

_I would've followed all the way, no matter how far_

_I know when you go down all your darkest roads_

_I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

_Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_I keep running when both my feet hurt_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_Oh, when you go down all your darkest roads_

_I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

_Oh, it's funny how_

_The warning signs can feel like they're butterflies_

_Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_I keep running when both my feet hurt_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_Oh, when you go down all your darkest roads_

_I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

By now, Arthur sat in silence. Mary walked to him and nuzzled him. He gave a laugh-like bellow and felt his skin get hot under his pelt. Abigail called for them but Mary hesitated, afraid of being seen by people, then Arthur went to her.

_It's ok, I'm right here._

The doe took a step into the sunlight and followed Arthur to the house


	6. Remember Our Family

Arthur paced back and forth. The past few days he's been training himself to fight that rat for the second time, and so far... he was losing to a tree!

_Come on, Morgan. One more!_

He lowered his antlers and hit the tree trunk, getting a headache in the process. He held his head with his hoof.

_Gaa! _His curse word was replaced by a deer call.

John came up the hill and stopped at his side. "Arthur, you okay?" he asked. The buck didn't do anything except stare at the tree.

_Do I look like I'm okay? _he thought. John put his hand on the deer's back. Arthur looked up.

"I know. You can't stop thinking about Micah. Just let him go! He's not worth it, Arthur. You got your revenge," the cowboy told him. Arthur looked back at the tree.

_Wait a minute..._

He looked to the east and thoughts swirled through his mind. _I got it! We'll get the gang back together! Lenny, Susan, Sean, Hosea, Sadie, Pearson, Jenny, Davey, Mac, even Molly and Kieran. We'll go find them and maybe... they'll help us kill Micah, Dutch, Bill and Javier!_Arthur went over to a mud hole and drew the words of what he had just thought of.

John bent down on one knee and read the words. "Find the rest of them? Arthur, we don't even know where they are."

_Ugh! Your right_, he thought. But his mood changed immediately after his brother looked him in his black eyes, "but that doesn't mean we can't look for them."

Arthur gave a happy bellow and jumped up and down.

_Okay. Let's find the rest of our family._


	7. Finding Davey and Jenny

**Sorry for the long wait on the last chapter, I had writers block. Now, enough of my talking. Enjoy the chapter :)**

John led Rachel into the forest where the snow was starting to fall. Mary shivered as she walked and Arthur put his chin on her head as they started to struggle in the snow. "Come on, girl," John told Mary, "you can do it."

_Darn it's cold! _The buck shook snow off his pelt. The sun started to rise over the mountain peaks as the trio of people (so to speak) climbed up one hill and scanned the area below.

_Arthur, what's that? _The doe asked, pointing her hoof at an old abandoned mining town barely visible in the snow. Arthur and John looked at each other then made their way to the town.

Once there, the two looked around for any sign of their friends. "I sure don't miss this place," the cowboy dug into his coat pocket then pulled out a stick of salted meat and some oatcakes. He took a bite of the meat and held the oatcakes to the buck. Arthur ate them before nodding his head, saying _thanks_. John put his hand on the door of one of the buildings and after pushing it open, Arthur quickly got in front of him and lowered his antlers in case any threat was inside. Lucky for them, there wasn't._So, what exactly are we looking for?_ The animal looked at the old wooden walls and remembered when he and Javier saved John from a wolf pack. The man picked up an empty beer bottle off the counter and looked at it. "Things sure have changed..."

They went to the church and saw the small graveyard next to it and when they turned the corner, they found themselves face to face with a white bison! Arthur and John both froze. "I've heard of '_charging_ bison,' but..."

_... Nobody ever charging__ a bison__, _Arthur thought. The buffalo snorted and the two looked at each other. "_RUN!_* They both said at once then took off.

The white bison ran twords John and he tried to get in one of the buildings. Arthur let out a call and the bison stopped. Mary ran down and stood by Rachel.

_Davey!_

_A-arthur? Is... that you? _The bison slowly came up to the stag. Arthur gave a slow nod. John peaked out from behind the door of the building.

_But... how-_

_I'll explain everything on the way, but now, we gotta find Jenny. Do you know where she is?_

* * *

The four followed the stream up river until they came to a grave by trees. A white Arabian was standing a few feet away. The buck and the bison stopped in front of her.

_Jenny, _Davey greeted. The mare let out a neigh and Arthur took a step towards her.

_Jenny, it's me, Arthur Morgan. I know you're probably confused right now but we need your help. Will you come?_

_What do you need? _the horse asked.

_We need your help to defeat Micah, Dutch, Bill and Javier. They have to be stopped! _Davey bellowed.

The mare reared up on her back legs. _Okay, okay you don't have to yell! Of course I'll help._

Arthur looked back at John and Mary and nodded his head. _She's in, but we need to find the others._


	8. Getting Hosea

**You guys wanted me to add Hosea in the prequel Always With You, so I added him in here. Hope you enjoy my gift :)**

Arthur and the rest traveled across the lands on their way to the swamps. Jenny, Davey, Lenny, Sean, Arthur and John were soon stepping in squishy mud and none of them liked it, except Lenny, who could fly.

_Ugh, how much further?_ Davey groaned.

John heard the buck give a bellow to the great bison and looked up at the golden sky.

"We're gonna rest here for the night," the man said, stopping his horse at Shady Belle.

As night began to claim the sky, many of the "animals" had dozed off to sleep. Except for the stag. He stood just outside the main entrance, looking at his companions by the old house. The sound of crickets filled his ears and he shook his head. Even though he was used to it, it still bugged him.

_Everyone seems to be asleep..._

He looked at the sky and focused his vision on one of the many stars in the black void.

His thoughts continued: _Now I just have to make sure this plan doesn't go to crap._

The morning sunshine made Sean wake up and his jaws were forced open as a yawn excaped. He looked around to see Jenny, Davey and John still sleeping. Lenny wasn't on the tree branch he had chosen to sleep on the night prior.

The rattlesnake chuckled and slithered over to John then rattled his tail loudly.

John's eyes shot open and he jumped up, thinking any other snake was going to bite him.

Sean laughed.

Arthur ran to them. _What happened?_

_Oh nothing, just just playing a prank on John, _the snake hissed.

Arthur huffed. _H__a ha ha, very funny. Why don't you just give him a heart attack while your at it?_

Sean rolled his eyes, _just trying to have fun._

* * *

The friends soon got near St. Denis and saw two graves by trees. Lenny let out a screech and a beaver came from behind the grave.

_Hosea! _Arthur exclaimed. The beaver held a twig in his mouth and his tiny webbed feet were black, as well as his large flat tail. He looked up at the beautiful creature.

_Arthur, _Hosea ran to him as fast as his little legs would let him and he climbed onto the buck's head.

_What are you guys doing here?_

After the animals explained the situation, since John didn't speak any of the animal's language, they turned back to John and Lenny gave him the all clear.

_So, that trader is back eh? That's not the Dutch I remember, _Hosea said.

_He took your death pretty hard, _Lenny screeched.

_We all did, _Arthur told them. _And Abigail shot Milton, so we don't have to worry about him anymore._

_Well in that case, I'll be happy to put an end to that sack of manure._

They all nodded.


	9. Back Where It Began (05-10 17:50:24)

The sun was in the middle of the sky when they returned to the familiar forest of Roanoke Ridge. The whole group got chills down their spines and when they reached Beaver Hollow, Arthur's world _shattered._

He was back were it all began. The draw between everyone, the pinkertons showing up, everything ruined... Even John was uneasy about being back.

For a minute, Arthur thought he saw Micah standing there in the same spot by the cave entrance, with his revolver pointed at him, the same smug grin on his face.

The stag was so mad that he readied himself to charge and ran smack dab into the cave wall!

Arthur felt his brain **clash **into his skull and wabbled a little before collapsing to the ground.

_"Arthur!" _everyone shouted. An opossum and a crane rushed to the unconscious deer.

_Arthur, you okay? _the crane asked. Everyone froze. Was that... Molly?

_Mr Morgan, what in God's name...? What are you doing?_

Sean slithered over. _Molly? Miss Grimshaw?_

At the sound of her name, the opossum turned her head.

_What!? You've never seen a talking opossum before?_

At the sound of the others, Arthur regained consciousness. He moaned softly as he rolled his head a little.

_What... happened? Grimshaw..? Molly..?_The golden buck staggered to his hooves with the help of Davey and John.

Hosea and Jenny stayed where they were.

_Okay, someone better have a GOOD explanation for this! _the crane squawked. She flapped her white wings until some feathers fell out and slowly drifted to the ground.

Lenny landed on the ground in front of them. _It's a long story..._


	10. Finding Pearson and Sadie

**Okay, I'm just gonna keep the character introduction's short since this story is getting dragged out longer than it should be.**

* * *

Rodes was just a little ways away, so John told everyone to get back, then he started walking to the General Store. Even though this town wasn't as busy as the others, he wasn't going to take any chances of the others getting shot.

_So, tell me what exactly we're doing here again? _questioned Kieran, who took the form of an owl.

_How many times we gotta tell you? We're getting Pearson, _Hosea told him.

Arthur shook his head, his mighty antlers following suit. He knew that Kieran was gonna ask the question, but he was starting to get tired of explaining the situation that _he_ got himself into. But if Arthur told himself this, he'd be lying.

_Let's just wait for John, okay? _he said impatiently.

A few minutes passed before John came walking back to them with Simon behind him. "So, you guys..." he took a moment to survey the group of animals before continuing. "Are our old gang members?"

As if to prove it, light shone down on Arthur, turning his pelt to the beautiful golden color John was used to seeing. "Well, I guess that proves it," Simon said, turning to John.

"Okay, now we need to get Sadie," John took his hat off and rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

"Mrs Adler?"

"Yeah, I met with her on a couple of bounty hunting trips. The last time I saw her, she said she would be in Valentine."

_I know Sadie would LOVE to put an end to this nightmare, _

John thought. _And maybe... finally set Arthur and the rest of them free._

* * *

In the saloon, a blond haired woman sat in a chair with her feet on the table in front of her. The waiter came over with her beer and she took a swig of it.

"Ma'am?" the waiter said, holding out his hand.

Sadie rolled her eyes and dug in her coat pocket. "I didn't forget, you son of a snake," she groaned before putting 2 cents into his hand. The man went back behind the bar.

At that moment, John stepped through the swinging doors and looked around, finally spotting his friend. "Sadie," he called going to her.

The Bounty Hunter let out a laugh. "Well do my eyes deceive me? Mr Marston. How are you?"

The cowboy let out a small chuckle and sat down. "I've been well Sadie, if that means anything. I actually came here to tell you something, and to ask a question."

Sadie raised her eyebrow at him, signaling him to go on.

"Arthur is alive," he stated.

"What? No, he's dead. He died from TB. Are you saying he somehow survived?"

John hesitated. "Well, he didn't and did at the same time. He got reincarnated into a deer after he died."

"Well, I heard weirder stuff then this," she admitted.

"And there's another thing," John continued. "What's that?" Sadie asked, taking another swig of her beverage.

"Micah's back too."

Hearing this, Sadie's eyes widened and quickly spit out her beer, almost choking. "What!? But that's impossible! We killed him."

John scratched his chin. "We did, but like Arthur and the rest, he, Javier and Bill got reincarnated into wolves. Dutch got turned into a bear."

"The rest?" she questioned.

"The rest of the gang. Arthur told me his plan. Would you help?"

Sadie laughed, "does a pig play poker? Of course, I wanna see this bastard meet his doom." With that, she finished her beer and she and John left the saloon.


	11. Getting ready

Arthur and Mary looked out over Strawberry on the hill. Even though he promised himself he would end the wolf's life, Arthur was a little scared.

Hosea came up to the buck and put a paw on his front leg. Arthur bent his head down and gently pressed his muzzle into the beaver's fur. His deep and slow breaths could be heard, then he pulled away.

In the house, Jack could hear his mother begging his father to stay. "John, listen to me!" Abigail yelled. "Please, don't do this. You send we'd given up that life-"

"The life of caring about our family? We owe it to Arthur. _I _owe it to Arthur. He saved me more times than I can count!" John huffed at his wife before grabbing his carbine repeater and walked out the door to the lobby.

Not too far away, the pack was by some rocks with Dutch on the highest one, looking down at them. Bill simply continued bitting an itch on the base of his tail. Javier yawned, tired as usual. Micah was the only one alert.

Dutch stood up on his back legs, roaring loudly and the rest jumped up.

_What is WRONG with you lot?! _the grizzly growled. _Micah, in the future I expect you to have your so called 'pack' under control._

Yes_ boss, will do boss._

Good_. And if you don't... _Dutch grabbed a tree branch with his teeth and chomped down on it, breaking it in two.

The black wolf gulped and nodded, understanding the threat. He went to a rock and put his paws on it, running his claws down the hard surface making noise, like nails on chalkboard.

He was ready. Ready to put an end to this blacklung!


	12. This Is War

**Warning: this chapter contains brutal and bloody animal scenes. Viewer discretion is advised!**

* * *

Arthur, John and the rest of the group climbed the mountain, heading to the top. John remembered when Jack was clawed by Dutch, and they nearly killed Arthur too.

_You guys ready?_

_Ready Arthur, _Sean hissed. Molly and the rest nodded. The buck followed John as Rachel struggled in the snow.

Then they reached the den at the top. Everyone looked around. Where was Dutch? Suddenly a wolf jumped on Arthur and the two rolled a few feet away before the buck kicked the carnivore off.

The wolf landed in the snow and quickly got up, snarling at him. It was Javier!

John aimed his gun at the gray wolf, be stopped when they heard growing from around them.

Micah and Bill slowly came out from behind the rocks and Dutch came out of the cave.

_Dutch!_ Molly sqwaked. The animals were now in a circle, facing the 3 wolves. Arthur kept his eyes on Micah.

The grizzly roared. _ATTACK!_

The wolves immediately tackled the animals, Hosea being one of them. Jenny rear kicked Bill in the face, making him whimper. Micah and Arthur were on their back legs, jabbing each other with their hooves and claws. Arthur was able to get the wolf down and jab him in the ribs with his hooves.

Molly, Lenny and Kieran were being circled by two slobbery wolves, their jaws gapping and promising death. _On my mark, _Kieran said. The wolves ran at them and the birds launched themselves into the sky, and Bill and Javier clashed into each other. The 3 birds laughed from above.

On the ground, Sadie, Simon and John were using all their bullets to take out the grizzly bear. Unfortunately, Dutch wasn't taking that much damage.

He laughed. _Is that the best you got?_ He charged at his old gang members, pinning down Sadie.

She took out her knife and slashed at the bear's stomach. Dutch got off and just as he was going to end the woman, Pearson shot him, the bullet going through his skull. The beast fell to the snow covered ground. He was dead.

Davey, Susan, Hosea and Sean were helping Arthur deal with Micah. The opposum was on the wolf's back, biting his ears. He threw the critter off and bit Davey in his leg, who bellowed in pain.

Arthur rammed his enemy in his side and threw him into a rock wall. By now, his golden pelt was stained with his own blood from his deep wounds.

"Arthur! Dutch is dead," John called, causing him to look away. Micah got up and ran at the deer, then slashed his claws across his throat. Arthur gagged and tried to breathe, coughing up blood.

Everyone froze. Sadie grabbed her knife and slashed Bill and Javier. John took his knife and slashed through Micah's throat.

Everyone joined Arthur. He collapsed to the ground, still coughing. "Arthur! Oh God!" John tried to stop the bleeding while Sadie looked in her saddlebags.

The sun shone down on him, and he remembered the last time he died...

_Not again, _he tried to say but he had lost his speech. Then everything went black.

Lenny and the rest bowed their heads in sorrow and pain. Some of them cried.

"_John..._"

The man looked up. It was him. Arthur, in his human body. The ghost walked to him

_"Micah's dead. My soul is finally free."_

The rest of the animals felt faint and collapsed. Sadie moved to help them.

"No, it's okay. They're free too. Free from the body's that imprisoned us," Arthur explained.

_"Daddy!" _a voice called. A 4 year old boy came from behind a tree and Arthur smiled.

"It's Isaac!"

Isaac came up to his father and hugged him. Arthur put his hand on his son's head.

John smiled, even though his heart was breaking. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

Arthur gave a slow nod. "Thank you, brother."

A spirit horse and a dog trotted over to the two. It was Arthur's horse that got shot and his dog, Copper.

"Hey boy!" he said putting his hands on his knees. Copper licked his face. His horse pressed against him and he slowly petted it's coat. Arthur helped Isaac on his horse then got onto the saddle himself.

As John and the others walked away, they could hear the father and son talking while the horse turned around and started walking twords Heaven:

_"Daddy, what took you so long?"_

_Arthur chuckled. "Im sorry Isaac. I had to wait 8 years to put an end to a rat."_


	13. Alternate Ending!

**I decided to do an Alternate Universe ending to the story so you guys didn't come at me in an angry mob (๑•﹏•)**

* * *

Everyone joined Arthur. He collapsed to the ground, still coughing. "Arthur! Oh God!" John tried to stop the bleeding while Sadie looked in her saddlebags for bandages.

The sun shone down on him, and he remembered the last time he died...

"Got'em!"

Sadie rushed to them, gently rapping the the bandages around his neck. John took a health cure bottle from his satchel and unscrewed the cap, let the liquid drip onto Arthur's tongue.

Lenny and Susan came back with yarrow and ginsang

"Good," Pearson said, taking the herbs and combining them. After he had made the medicine, he gave it to Arthur.

_"Your gonna be okay..."_

A voice told him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_"__Your gonna be okay..."_

* * *

Arthur gasped and tried to move. He looked around after he caught his breath. He was in the barn. He tried to speak but something burning in his throat made him stop.

He put a hoof to his neck. He felt the bandages and remembered Micah slashing his throat open with his claws. Arthur gulped then pushed open the door.

Jack was getting ready to feed the chickens when he saw his uncle by the barn. "He's awake!" the teenager called, alerting everyone, including the spirit animals. They ran to him, Mary being the first one to reach him.

_Arthur, your alive! _Jenny and Davey said at once. The buck shook his head, trying to clear it. _What__ happened__?_

"You almost died... again. We were able to get you back to the farm in time," Sadie informed him. Mary licked Arthur's cheek and he lowered his head a little to look at her.

_Well I'll be darn... _He looked up at John before he spoke.

"Thank you, my brother."

The End.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Let me know if you want a sequel to this. Littlfluffydino13 out. Peace!**


End file.
